


Not Here

by Jemisard



Series: Not [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsessive fan or time displaced protege?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Here

Dick came to tied to a chair and with someone dressed as Robin perched over him.

The other boy balanced carefully, too close and yet not touching him, just his cape draping down over Dick’s knees. He wore a mask with blanked eyes and his hair looked dark under the hood he wore.

He also noted that he’d been gagged with masking tape.

“Don’t bother, Grayson. I have seven years training on you and I already know everything about you.” Gloved hands rested on Dick’s shoulders. “I know your name, your history, your favourite foods, what you have nightmares of.”

Dick found he was breathing slighter than he should’ve. He had no idea who this kid was or why he was obsessed enough with him to _know_ all of this, to know who he was, to be _dressed as Robin_.

“I gagged you to make you shut up and listen. I’m Robin. No, not you. I’m Robin in... fifteen years. Maybe not in this timeline, but in my timeline.”

Okay. He heard much crazier things than this. That didn’t explain why he’d been kidnapped.

“I’m going to remove the gag. If you yell, I will knock you out. If you try and bite me, I will break your teeth.” He pulled the tape off and Dick gasped because it _hurt_ , but he was mostly grateful to be able to move his mouth again.

The kid produced a canteen, undoing it and lifting it to his mouth, letting him sip it.

“Why,” he asked after a moment.

“Why what? I don’t want you dehydrating.”

“Why kidnap me?”

“Tt.” The noise manage disdain and contempt and odd affection all at once. “Your idiot team wouldn’t have let me near you.”

“They’re not idiots, they’re my friends.”

“I’m your friend, You don’t need them.” He hopped down from straddling Dick.

“If we contact Batman, we can get you back to your world, your time,” Dick offered. “Seriously, kidnapping was excessive.”

The boy frowned at him, looking back over a shoulder and pushing down his hood. “I don’t know if I want to go back to my time yet. To my world. Though my Grayson isn’t as slow as you.”

“Your Grayson?”

“My Batman.” The boy grinned and it disturbed Dick. “I’m Robin and _you_ are Batman.”

“Bruce is Batman,” Dick said stubbornly. Because if he was Batman in only fifteen years, he could only think of one reason why.

“You’re Batman. You’re my Batman. My partner. My friend.” He came back with something that looked like warmed through porridge and perched back over Dick’s lap.

“You’re like, ten.”

“Twelve,” the boy snapped.

“You’re fifteen years younger than me, I can’t be your only friend.”

“You’re not here,” the boy said almost cheerfully. “Eat it, or I won’t feed you until tomorrow.”

He mechanically took the spoonful, briefly confused about how it was he wasn’t his only friend here.

Then he realised.

Here, there was only one year between them.

And his doppleganger had a sinister edge to his smile.


End file.
